Picture
by roxelyn
Summary: "kau siapa? ayahku?" / "kemungkinan keberhasilan operasinya hanyalah dua puluh persen. " / "Kau menyukai bunga ya?" / "senseii ini hanya salah paham!" "pergi." / picture -remake. warn :typo gaje chardeath
1. Chapter 1

Picture

Disclaimer Maashi Kishimoto

Author : Roxelyn

Status : remake from before story

Pair Tobi x Hinata

Genre : hurt , romance chardeath

Warn : maybe a lot of typo and ooc *wink*

.

.

.

Hembusan angin pagi berhembus lembut, membawa udara yang segar. Hinata tengah bergulat dengan peralatan dapur sejak pukul lima pagi, menggantikan tugas sang ibu yang telah meninggalkan mereka didunia ini. Ayahnya berkeja diperusahaan miliknya, menafkahi ketiga anaknya yang masih bersekolah hingga saat ini. Putra tertuanya akan masuk perguruan tinggi, melanjutkan pendidikannya sebagai pengacara dan putri bungsunya akan mengecap bangku sekolah dasar. Putri keduanya sebentar lagi akan menyusul sang kakak dalam jangka tiga tahun. Tanpa sadar Hiashi tersenyum sendiri saat menemukan sosok putrinya tengah menata meja makan dan menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuk mereka semua. "ohayou otou-sama." Suara lembut putrinya membuyarkan lamunannya, Hiashi berkedip dan tersenyum tipis. "ohayou..." dan suara langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga disusul teriakan Neji yang sepertinya dibangunkan oleh Hanabi dengan cara tidak sopan mengisi pagi hari mereka. "KEMBALIKAN SEPATUKU!"

"TANGKAP AKU KALAU BISA , BWEEKK..."

Hinata tertawa kecil dan kembali menata meja makannya. "Hanabi dan Neji-nii sangat bersemangat ya pagi ini." Hiashi mengangguk menyetujui. "Otou-san, minggu depan apa aku boleh ikut berkemah dengan teman-temanku?" salah satu alis Hiashi terangkat naik. "ada kegatan klub pecinta alam yang menyarankannya dan sekolah menyetujuinya."

"Apa gurumu ada yang ikut?" Hinata mengangguk dan meletakan semangkuk nasi dihadapan ayahnya, Hiashi langsung mengambil nasi tersebut, menikmati sarapan yang disediakan anaknya dan menikmati suasana pagi yang sudah menjadi rutinitas rutin dikediaman rumah mereka.

...

Roxely

...

Suasana dikelas 9-B cukup ramai pasalnya guru mata pelajaran mereka belum menginjakan kakinya dikelas tersebut, memang para guru akan melakukan rapat pagi selama lima belas menit dan ini sudah lewat dari lima belas menit. Guru kimia mereka bahkan belum menunjukan batang hidungnya sedari tadi. Hinata sendiri tengah asyik mengerjakan soal latihan sambil menunggu gurunya, berbanding terbalik dengan beberapa siswa yang lebih memilih berbicara dengan akrab dengan temannya. Ada yang membaca buku pelajaran mereka dengan serius dan ada yang tertidur dikelas.

Selang beberapa menit belum ada laporan dari guru mereka yang tidak hadir, kemungkinan guru mereka tidak masuk karena alasan kesehatan yang memang selalu sakit, mengingat guru mereka bertubuh lemah sejak dulu.

' **greeeek**

Mendadak seluruh kelas diam saat pintu dibuka, seorang pria bersurai hitam dan bermanik merah memasuki ruangan kelas mereka, kacamata bening membingkai matanya. Alhasil? Seluruh kelas bungkam saat melihat pria tersebut berdiri didepan kelas, meletakan setumpuk buku dimeja guru dan menghadap para siswa yang mendadak bengong. "anda siapa?" pertanyaan polos tersebut meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Kiba dan dia langsung menutup mulutnya secara otomatis.

"Aku disini menggantikan Anko kurenai selama cuti hamil." Guru baru mereka membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan mengambil spidol, menuliskan namanya dipapan tulis dan juga keterangan pribadi miliknya. "Ada pertanyaan lain?" sekali lagi dia membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan terbatuk kecil. Hinata dapat melihat bahwa guru baru mereka dalam keadaan sakit dan tetap megajar mereka. "namaku Nakamura Tobi, umurku yahh itu pribadi." Apa ada tisu disini, entah mengapa senyuman guru baru tersebut amat mempesona, matanya berkilau seperti batu permata. Cantik.

"Aku lulusan Harvard university tahun lalu." Kelas mendadak ricuh saat mendengarnya. "dan kurasa kalian tidak usah heboh akan itu." Apa guru mereka ini bipolar, beberapa saat yang lalu dia amat ramah dan sekarang seperti ingin menelan mereka hidup-hidup karena berisik, H-hey! Lulusan Harvard adalah orang jenius semua dan berkantong tebal. "cukup perkenalannya saat ini." Tobi melirik kearah tablet miliknya yang berkedip berulang kali, membetulkan dasinya dan melihat semua muridnya. "maaf, aku akan segera kembali." Dan berjalan keluar sambil membawa tablet miliknya dengan tergesa-gesa. Hinata menatap polos kearah pintu dan tanpa sadar menepuk keningnya sendiri.

Selang beberapa menit Tobi kembali masuk dengan seorang anak kecil digendongannya, wajah mereka mirip dan yang membedakan hanyalah mata anak itu berwarna biru tua dan sangat bulat, pipinya penuh akan noda coklat dan tembam. "Sensei, dia anak sensei." Tanpa sadar Ino bertanya dengan polos dan Tobi menggeleng. "dia anak kakakku. "menurunkan anak digendongannya dan menyuruhnya duduk dikursi, anak itu memang manis dan mematuhi apa yangdiperintahkan kepadanya. "berhubung aku masih baru." Kini perhatian Tobi kembali fokus kepada anak muridnya setelah memastikan bahwa Kyoshiro, nama anak itu kini sedang mencoret buku bergambar dengan riangnya. "kalian sudah belajar sampai bagian mana?" Tobi mengambil buku mata pelajaran dan melirik mereka sekilas. "Bila tidak ada yang menjawab kita akan memulai dar bagian satu dan aku tidak menerima protes." Coret tentang senyuman manis tadi, seisi kelas mendadak ricuh dan berakhir dengan mereka berjemur seharian dilapangan. Hinata salah satunya, dia entah sudah berapa kali mengumpat dan mengutuk guru baru tersebut.

Tobi berdiri dipinggir lapangan, berteduh dibawah pohon dan sekali-kali tersenyum mengerikan saat mendengar kutukan yang dilontarkan anak muridnya yang manis. "kutukan kalian banyak sekali." Ada hawa tak enak menyebar dari tubuhnya. "lari keliling lapangan lima puluh kali."

"EHHHH!"

.

.

.

.

"Kau kejam seperti biasa." Kurenai menyeruput teh miliknya sambil melirik anak didiknya tengah memijat kaki mereka yang pegal. Beruntung pada saat putaran ke dua puluh jam istirahat berbunyi nyaring bagaikan alunan musik harpa yang dipetik oleh malaikat. Tobi tertawa pelan, memainkan ponselnya dan Asuma mendengus sebal. "Kau seorang guru dan memainkan ponsel disaat muridmu kesusahan." Tobi tersenyum miring, mengeluarkan dompetnya dan Asuma sontak pucat pasi. "gesek saja dan pesan seberapa banyak rokok dan minuman yang kau mau, aku yakin tidak akan habis." Kurenai menepuk keningnya, pusing meladeni tingkah kedua orang pria dihadapannya saat ini.

Manik merahnya melirik kearah teman smpnya dulu, siapa yang tidak mengenal Tobi didunia seni?, dia fotographer terkenal yang hasil jepretannya akan bernilai jutaan, lulusan terbaik dari universitas Harvard dan sudah menyandang gelar dokter diusia muda. Banyak para peminat seni yang menunggu hasil karyanya dilelang oleh Tobi, tapi mereka harus mengigit jari saat Tobi memutuskan untuk mengambil cuti setahun untuk pulang kekampung halamannya.

Tobi menghirup aroma tehnya. "sepertinya kebiasaanmu di Inggris masih melekat ya." Asuma menghisap rokonya dan menyodorkan sebatang kepada Tobi. Tobi mengernyit dan mengembalikan rokok tersebut kepada Asuma. "aku sedang berusaha berhenti merokok dan kau menggodaku." Kurena tersenyum lepas dan meyodorkan sebatang kayu manis kepada Tobi. Asuma melotot horor, "dia manusia bukan serangga."

"Kau akan terkejut bila melihat isi tasnya." Tobi terkekeh dan menerima kayu manis tersebut, mengigitinya, mengabaikan tatapan heran Asuma. "apa?" Asuma mendengus sebal dan melirik kearah tablet Tobi yang berkedip berulang kali. "H-hei kau mimisan!" seru Kurenai panik, mengambil tisu dan memberikannya kepada Tobi. Tobi langsung menerimanya dan menutup hidungnya.

Salah satu alasan Tobi memilih mengambil cuti karena penyakit yang dideritanya kembali muncul, tangannya dengan lihai mencabut beberapa lembar tisu dan menutup hidungnya. "Kau sudah minum obatmu?" Tobi mengangguk dan membuang segumpal tisu tersebut ditempat sampah, dia mengambil beberapa pil dan menelannya sekaligus. "Apa kata dokter?"

"Tumor otakku lebih ganas dari sebelumnya dan mereka akan melakukan pengecekan lagi minggu depan." Tobi mengernyit dan kembali mengigiti kayu manisnya, mengabaikan tatapan prihatin yang diberikan sepasang suami istri tersebut. "Aku pergi dengan kakakku tenang saja."

"Tetap saja." Kurenai menyodorkan segelas air putih kepada temannya. "kau ada sejarah kanker paru-paru kan?" Tobi tertawa, seakan-akan tidak ada beban sama sekali dipunggungnya. "ayolah, kalaupun aku mati tidak ada yang akan menangisiku." Asuma memukul Tobi pelan. "jaga ucapanmu, bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti ada yang mendapatkan hatimu."

"Tidak mungkin." Tobi tersenyum dan senyumannya hilang saat melihat raut wajah serius Asuma. "siapa kau? Ayahku?" Asuma sontak mencubit lengan Tobi gemas dan Tobi berteriak kesakitan, mengusap tangannya dengan kasar. Asuma memang seorang guru yang gemar mencubiti muridnya.

"Ingat Tobi bisa saja kau jatuh cinta pada siapapun bahkan kepada muridmu sendiri."

.

.

.

"Eung...oke." Kurena menghela nafas lelah melihat tingkah mereka...lagi?.

.

.

.

Tbc

Okay ini remake dari picture yang sebelumnya dan ya, author g janji bakalan kapan updated mengingat author mesti dirawat karena ditabrak *uhuk* dan jadwal pengobatan infeksi paru-paru author dua minggu lagi uda mesti nyetor muka didepan dokter...

Review ne !


	2. Chapter 2

Tobi melirik sekeliling ruangan kelasnya sejenak, meskipun waktu sudah menunjukan pukul empat sore dia masih berada di sekolah. Ada laporan dari penjaga yang mengatakan kalau ada berapa murid-murid yang masih berada disekeloah meskipun sudah memasuki jam pulang sekolah dan jelas sekali itu merupakan sebuah pelanggaran. Guru pengawas sekolah—Anko, mengambil cuti karena hamil selama sebulan dan Tobi harus menggantikan tugasnya selama ia mengambil cuti selama bulan.

Ada suara isakan tangis yang pelan dan suara beberapa siswi yang berbicara dengan kasar. "Jangan dekati Naruto lagi." Tobi menghela nafas saat menangkap apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, ia mempercepat lagkahnya, menuju ruang olahraga yang tidak tertutup rapat. "Kyaa!"

Pelan tapi pasti, ia membuka pintu ruangan itu, membuat siapapun yang berada druangan itu menatapnya horor, Tobi tersenyum manis dan ramah. "sudah puas menyiksa Hyuuga Hinata? Shion?"

Pictture

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Author Roxelyn

.

.

.

Tidak ada senyuman yang biasa tercetak diwajahnya, iris ruby miliknya hanya memperhatikan betapa pucat wajah Shion saat ini. "sen-sensei."

"menjijikan, apa begini caramu memperlakukan temanmu?" ucapnya , mengangkat dagunya tinggi, menatap rndah siswi yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari. "aku yakin ibumu akan senang menerima undanganku." raut wajah Shion berubah panik. "jangan sensei aku mohon." Tobi masih tetap pada pendiriannya, tidak perduli akan rengekan atau permohonan yang dilontarkan gadis tersebut. Hal yang paling dia benci disekolahan adalah para __pembully__. mereka merasa hebat karena dapat menebarkan teror kepada mangsa mereka.

"Tapi sensei, dia yang salah!" seru Shion dengan nada tinggi, tidak menerima ketidak adilan disini. "kau membentakku?" tanya Tobi dengan nada mendesis tak suka akan tingkah gadis tersebut. "keruanganku sekarang!" jeda sejenak dan dia melirik kearah gadis keturunan Hyuuga yang hanya bisa mendundukan kepalanya sedari tadi. "Hyuuga juga segera keruanganku, aku yakin kedua orang tua kalian juga ingin mendengar masalah kalian." ucapnya tegas, membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan aula tersebut. Diikuti kedua anak muridnya yang satu berwajah pucat pasi sementara yang satu enggan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang lebam.

...

.

..

...

...

...

...

.

.

Hyuuga Hiashi menatap tajam kearah MIko, ibu dari shion . emosinya melunjak saat melihat luka lebam diwajah putri sulungnya tersebut. Miko sendiri tak dapat menahan amarahnya kepada anaknya yang sudah melakukan tingkah memalukan, tanganya tanpa aba-aba menampar wajah putrinya dan Tobi sendiri tengah mengatur nafasnya saat rasa mual muncul. Dia kurang sehat akhir-akhir ini. Doter sudah memintanya untuk beristirahat, mengingat penyakit miliknya kian mengganas seiring dengan waktu. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa menangis dipelukan kakak sepupunya, Toneri hanya bisa mengusap punggung adik kecilnya dengan lembut dan membisikan kalimat yang menenangkan untuk Hinata.

"sebagai orang tua saya minta maaf." Miko membungkukan badanya dihadapan Hiashi. "aku merasa malu karena gagal mendidik putriku." Shion bangkit dari duduknya. "ibu! Apa yang ibu lakukan!" teriaknya tidak percaya. "ibu membuat malu ayah dengan tingkah ibu!"

"Kau sendiri membuat malu kami berdua!" bentak Miko kepada anaknya tersebut. "membungku dan minta maaflah!"

"tidak!"teriak Shion. "hanya karena dia memiliki ayah aku akan takut kepadanya!" sambungnya dengan nafas memburu, meluapkan emosinya selama ini. Tobi berdiri dari duduknya, merasakan tensi yang amat tinggi diruangannya. Kepala keluarga Hyuuga yang tenang namun mematikan dan ibu dari Shion yang penuh amarah kepada putrinya.

Tobi sudah meminta Asuma untuk segera datang , mengingat Shion merupakan siswi dikelasnya. Rasa mualnya semakin parah kalau dia tidak memakan permen sekarang. Toneri dapat tahu kalau guru dari adiknya ini dalam kondisi yang buruk, beberapak kali dia menangkan gerka gerik guru tersebut yang seakan-akan ingin memuntahkan sesuatu saat ini. "Lantas apa kau pantas menampar putriku karena seorang laki-laki." ucap Hiashi dengan tenang namun mencekam.

"Dia mendekati kekasihku!"

"kekasihmu berarti pria busuk yang tidak dapat setia kepada pasangannya." suasana diruangan itu kian mencekam. Tobi kembali duduk sambil memijit kepalanya ringan, perdebatan seperti ini buka hobinya. Tangan kananya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan inhaler miliknya, menghisap alat tersebut . "aahh, maaf-maaf." ucapnya saat menaydari beberapa pasang mata tengah memperhatikan apa yang barusan dia lakukan. Keringat dingin mengalir dari dahinya. Hiashi dapat menangkap betapa pucat wajah pria tersebut saat ini. "mengingat kejadian ini sungguh disayangkan." ucap Tobi sekilas dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari laci mejanya. "ini sedikit berat untukku karena aku masih baru dibidang ini." ujarnya sambil menghela nafas dan memberikan amplop berisi surat kepada Shion. "Shion, kamu diskors selama tiga hari." ucapnya mantap . Shion menggebrak meja protes. "bagaimana dengan jalang itu!"

"Shion! Jaga ucapanmu!" teriak ibunya murka, Tobi menggeleng pelan dan memberikan amplop yang sama kepada Hinata. "kedua pihak melakukan kesalahan, kisah cinta anak muda membuatku sakit kepala," ujarnya sambil tertawa renya. "maaf tuan Hyuuga, namun saya mengskors putri anda agar dapat mengobati luka luar dan luka dalam miliknya." Hiashi mengangguk paham, putrinya tentu mengalami trauma berat saat ini.

Ibu Shion kembali membungkuk dan mengundurkan dirinya bersama dengan Shion yang masih protes. "bagaimana kalau meminta Toneri untuk memeriksa anda?" tawar Hiashi kepada Tobi, Tobi tersenyum kecil. "tidak usah pak, saya hanya tidak terbiasa dengan suasana tadi."

Hiashi tersenyum kecil sebelum undur diri bersama dengan keponakan dan putrinya. Selang beberapa detik pintu ruangan Tobi dibuka kasar dan Asuma menemukan Tobi yang tengah menuntup mulutnya dengan kedua tanganya. "Kau kalau sakit minta izin!" serunya panik, menyodorkan kantung plastik kepada Tobi yang langsung menyambar plastik tersebut dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Asuma menepuk pelan punggung temanya tersebut dengan cemas.

Jujur saat Asuma menerima pesan kalau Tobi masuk kesekolah hari ini membuatnya panik bukan main, pasalnya temanya baru dia antarkan kedokter semalam karena mimisan dan dokter memintakanya untuk berisitirahat, namun apa yang dia temukan sekarang. Tobi tengah mengeluarkan isi perut miliknya. Wajahnya sepucat kapas dan Asuma mengambil kantong plasti tersebut, membuangnya ke tong sampah. "Obatku, Asuma. " Asuma mengangguk da, mengeluarkan obat-obatan dari tas Tobi. Ada beraneka macam yang tidak Asuma ketahui, tapi yang pasti obat-obatan itu akan menemani temannya hinga nafas terakhirnya.

"kita kerumah sakit ya." bujuknya pelan saat menyadari betapa lemas Tobi saat ini. Tobi menggeleng lemah, seluruh tubuhnya lemas bukan main. Asuma menghela nafas lelah, tangannya mengeluarkan ponsel dibajunya dan menelpon ambulance. Apapun yang akan diprotes Asuma tetap akan membawa temanya dirumah sakit. Temanya penderita kanker dan bukan sakit biasa.

"kau tidak akan mendengarku kan?" tanya Tobi dengan suara kecil, pasalnya nafasnya semakin sulit untuk dia hirup saat ini, Asuma dapat mengetahui dari gerak dada Tobi yang cepat, harapanya muncul saat suara ambulance datang dan dia dengan sigap menggendong temanya dipunggung. "maaf Asuma, hahh..." Tobi mencengkram dadanya dan Asuma semakin panik karenanya."bertahanlah dan jangan bicara!"

"Haahh..." Tobi menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, kesadarnya harus tetap ada saat ini. "Asuma..." Asuma tetap tenang meskipun Tobi masih mengoceh tidak jelas dibelakangnya. Seluruh sekolah panik karena ada ambulance yang datang. Asuma berlari menghampiri ambulance itu, dia dapat merasakan Tobi terbatuk pelan. Dengan sgap dia baringkan tubuh temanya itu dan petugas medis disana langsung memakaikan oksigen. "kau akan baik-baik saja!" ujar Asuma sambil menggemggam tangan Tobi erat. Tobi tersenyum lemah dari balik maskernya sebelum kesadaranya hilang sepenuhnya.

.

.

.

.

Tobi hanya bisa menghela nafas bosan, kakak perempuanya mengoceh kepadanya satu jam lebih dan keponakanya menangis didadanya. Dia mengakui kesalahanya karena tidak melakukan pemeriksaan saat kondisi tubuhnya menurun, memaksanya menerima donor darah untuk menaikan trombosit miliknya. Selang oksigen dia kenakan karena masalah pernapasan miliknya yang buruk. Kyoshiro hanya bisa terisak, takut kalau pamanya akan kembali koma dan tidak akan membuka matanya lagi untuk selamanya.

"kakak mohon, kalau kau merasa sakit segeralah ke dokter." Mitzuky menggengam tangan adiknya lembut. "Maaf kak, aku hanya tidak mau merepotkan kalian karena sakitku." Mitzuky menggeleng pelan. "pengobatanmu gagal dan waktumu hanyalah hitungan tahun." tanpa sadar Mitzuky menahan nafanya saat mengingat vonis yang dijatuhkan kepada adiknya tersebut.

"lima tahun kan?" Tobi tersenyum kecil, "aku bisa melihat Kyoshiro tamat sekolah."

"aku berharap ada keajaiban." ucapnya sendu, wanita berusia tiga puluh tahun itu amat menyayangi adik satu-satunya ini, vonis yang dijatuhkan dokter membuat dunia miliknya runtuh saat itu. Bagaimana juga adiknya ini merupakan hadiah terakhir dari ibu mereka sebelum meninggal setelah melahirkan Tobi. Tobi terbatuk pelan dan Mitzuky dengan sigap menepuk punggung adiknya, batuk yang kian parah membuat Mitzuky panik. Hal ini yang dia takuti bila adiknya drop.

"istirahatlah." ucapnya sambil menyelimuti adiknya yang hanya mengangguk lemas. Meskipun mereka memiliki harta yang melimpah tapi kau tidak akan dapat membeli nyawa seseorang kan?. memperhatikan wajah adiknya yang kesakitan tiap kali mengambil nafas mengiri hatinya, seharusnya adiknya sembuh total, dapat melakukan hal yang dia sukai sejak dulu dan tidak terkurung seperti ini. Mengajar disekolahan saja sudah membuat ayah mereka marah mengingat kondisi kesehatan adiknya yang buruk.

Setahun lalu Tobi hampir mereggang nyawa saat ditinggal sendirian dirumah, itu merupakan hal yang sangat tidak ingin dia ingat saat ini. Dihadapannya kini adiknya tengah beristirahat dengan tenang, dirumah sakit yang akan segera membantu mereka bila adiknya dalam keadaan darurat. Dia yakin dan percaya kepada tuhan akan nasib Tobi malam ini.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc


End file.
